Torn Emotions
by TripleMelody
Summary: One-shot about Cream and Emerl. Takes place after Cream and Cheese defeat Emerl. Her torn thoughts, his confusion. What if things had happened differently? Dedicated to my brother, Zephyrix.


**I don't know a lot about Emerl, or what happened between him and Cream, except that they became friends, then he won a tournament and one of the Chaos Emeralds, which caused something to go wrong with his programming (I think). Because of that, he started going berserk and attacking the other characters. Then, Cream and Cheese worked together as a team to defeat him. That's about it. So I apologize in advance for the inaccuracies or if things don't make sense. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!**

_This is dedicated to my younger brother, Zephyrix! Please check out his stories when he gets an account and publishes them! He is an amazing writer. _

_Emerl is one of his favourite characters, so I decided to write this as an early birthday present, since he is the best brother a sister could ask ever ask for. Love you, Zeph! Thanks for everything :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, any of its plot lines, or Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, or Emerl the Gizoid.

**Emerl's Point of View**

**Sink: verb - to go below the surface of something, especially of a liquid; to become submerged. **I'm sinking underneath the water. But why? What just occurred? **Emergency Video Activate. **

A few minutes ago . . .

_A small robot is going out of control and fighting off anyone or anything that tries to come into contact with him. His previous allies are now seen as enemies. But, it isn't his fault. It is the Chaos Emerald's doing; the Emerald that he just won in the contest. It somehow seemed to alter the programming and memory of the little robot named Emerl. After a series of consecutive attacks and attempts to reason with him, he is distracted by a little blue hovering creature; a Chao, by the name of Cheese. Just as Cheese is about to be obliterated, the little Chao ducks out of the way, and Emerl's opponent switches to his forgotten and beloved friend, Cream the Rabbit. The young anthropomorphic rabbit's feet make impact with the robot, who, defeated, falls into the ocean below. As they watch from above, the rabbit - ears spinning to keep herself suspended in air - and Chao shed tears for their fallen friend. "EMERL!!!!" Cream's broken cry breaks the silence as she makes a desperate dive to save her beloved friend. "EMERL, I'M COMING!!"_

**Emergency Video Deactivate. **Oh, so that's what happened. Wait, what was that? **Replay Emergency Video, commencing at 15:57 and concluding at 16:07. **Why is there liquid coming from Cream's eyes? **Word Search. Word and Definition Located. Cry: verb - to shed tears, especially as a sign of distress or pain. -Shout or scream, especially to express one's fear, pain, or grief. **Cream was shedding tears. She was screaming something, my name. Then, I couldn't hear her anymore. Is she coming to get me? Why can't I move? Am I frozen? Is it the Emerald's doing? I'm still sinking.

**Third Person Point of View **

Just before Emerl began to shut down, he learnt one final thing. You see, Emerl was a Gizoid, a very special, very gifted robot. He had the ability to copy almost anything he saw perfectly. And so, even as he began to drift off, his programming kicked in. He watched Cream crying. He noted how the tears appeared to be some kind of liquid that seemed to come from behind her eyes. He observed her facial expression; it had a very sad look to it. Her mouth was turned down. The tears flowed out of her eyes, and down her cheeks. He didn't seem to know whether this was a useful skill or not, but his programming must have.

And so, just before he shut down, Emerl became the first robot to ever cry. Some of the water that had leaked into him was channeled up to his eyes, and then, drop by drop, he shed his first and only tears. His face twisted so that his mouth was turned down ever so slightly. Just like Cream. Just like his best friend, who was still crying as she searched for him.

**Cream's Point of View**

I can't lose him. If he dies, it'll be all my fault. How can I live without him? He's my best friend. I have to save him. I have to help him. I have to.

I didn't want to attack him. Neither did Cheese. But if we didn't, our friends would continue to get hurt. What choice did we have? We couldn't just let Emerl keep attacking them.

I love Emerl. He's my friend, and I never hurt my friends. But, I did hurt him. So I have to make it up to him. I have to make him feel better.

Where is he? I can't see him anymore, and if I don't go back up soon, I don't know if I'll be able to make to make it to the top in time. Cheese went to go get the others, so maybe they already found Emerl . . .

Wait, is that him? It is! I open my mouth so I can call out to him. That wasn't a good idea. I quickly closed my mouth, but now I have no more air left. This isn't good. For some reason, I can't move my arms or legs. And everything is becoming really blurry . . .

**Emerl's Point of View**

I'm out of the water. How did I get out? Who or what saved me? Where am I? Where is Cream? Where is everyone else? How many of my friends did I hurt before? Are they alright now? Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I move?

"Emerl?" Wait . . . that's Tails! "I know that you can't move or see, but I'm fixing that, okay? You'll be good as new in a couple of minutes. The only thing that I can't fix is your speaker box, unfortunately. I'm really sorry, Emerl. Cream is too. She's really upset. She blames herself for you getting hurt. Did you know that she dived into the water after you? She almost drowned trying to save you. Luckily, me and Amy were able to rescue you both, with Cheese's help. I'm so glad that you're okay, apart from your speaker box. We were all so worried about you." Emerl was relieved that Cream and the others seemed to be okay. He didn't care that much about his speaker box; as long as he could see Cream again, he could deal with the rest.

A few months later . . .

**Third Person Point of View**

Cream and Emerl were sitting in a little meadow, waiting for the sun to rise, while Cheese flew around happily. "Good job, Emerl!" Cream gave her friend a big hug and beamed happily. "Your signing is really improving!" Ever since that eventful day, Cream had been helping Emerl learn sign language so that he and her could communicate. Luckily, Emerl was a fast learner, and within the first week, he could sign up to 200 words. By the end of the second day, he'd managed to tell Cream that she had done the right thing, and to not feel bad about attacking him.

As the sunrise began, Cream and Emerl smiled. Slowly, they each inched closer together, and finally, their hands met and intertwined around each other. Still looking at the beauty before her, Cream laid her head gently on Emerl's small shoulder, and they stayed in that position until the sun was high up in that sky.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first Sonic fanfic, so I hoped it turned out okay. Just some background information for some readers who might not be familiar with Cream, Emerl and Tails. Emerl is one of the few robots who has a soul, and is able to make friends. Cream is around 6-8 years of age, and is very sweet and innocent. Tails is around 8 years old and is brilliant when it comes to building/repairing things. So if some of the parts sounded a little odd, that's because of their character. Also, the end can be interpreted as either the beginning of a romance, or just them being best friends. It's up to you, however you want it to end (personally, I think they're cute together).

If you have time, please review and let me know what you thought of it! I love hearing from people!

Thanks everyone!!

~Melody


End file.
